


The Very Best For My Princess

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Married Couple, Married Fluff, Short & Sweet, Takumi has a brief cameo, This COULD be Rev but I had BR in mind, This is just fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He had to some have some idea hidden up in his brain there! He married the woman for the gods sakes, he had to know something she enjoyed!</i>
</p><p>(Hinata wants to find his wife the perfect gift.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best For My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I think I kept Hinata in character, but let me know how I did! He was one of my favorite husbands. I had to write him.

Hinata leaned his back against the sakura tree, sighing. He had never had much luck with women, as feelings weren’t his strong suit. Swordplay was his main talent. Swordplay and eating. Swordplay, eating, and training. Those were what he was good at. But feelings? Feelings were hard. Too complicated and hard to hit.

But even if he managed to miss the target with feelings, somehow, Lady Corrin still managed to fall for him. He wasn’t the brightest guy around but there had to be something that such a beautiful woman could fall for. And he wanted to show her how much he loves her too! But what do women want as a romantic gift?

He supposed he could ask Lord Takumi, but he was married to Rinkah, so he might not be the expert...he knew Oboro well enough to know what she would say...maybe he couldn’t push his problem on someone else.

That wasn’t the way of the samurai, or his way either! He pushed himself off the tree, full of a newfound determination to find his wife the best gift ever!

The encampment wasn’t full of luxury shops. She doesn’t need a blade, considering she has one of the best ones out there. She might think some potions were useful, but useful wasn’t what he was going for. He paced around the front of their shared tent, kicking up more dirt each pass. He had to some have some idea hidden up in his brain there! He married the woman for the gods sakes, he had to know something she enjoyed!

The answer came as a small wildflower he crushed underfoot. Flowers! Flowers that were as pure and beautiful as she was. He yanked the poor blooms out of the ground, grinning at his prize. He scanned the area for his wife, his smile growing once he saw her, talking to his liege.

“Corrin! Lord Takumi!” He ran as fast as his legs could take him over to them, holding his gift behind his back.

“Hinata!” Corrin smiled brightly at him, and he blushed under the attention. Takumi muttered something about training and walked off, a clear excuse to the leave the couple be.

“What is it, dear?” She asked, trying to look around him to see what he was hiding. He shoved his arm out, laughing with childlike joy, unable to wait to show off the flowers. They still had their roots dangling from them and were covered in dirt, but had the sort of healthy and vibrant petals only freshly picked flowers could have.

“I wanted to, ‘ya know, get you something. I was trying to think of the perfect gift, and I just saw these growing by our room...” He trailed off, looking at her bashfully. With a delicate touch, she took the buds from his hand, and her smile only grew wider.

“These are absolutely perfect! I hadn’t even noticed them there,” she took a whiff of the flowers in her hand, “They’re delightful, Hinata. Thank you.”

He grinned his usual grin, rubbing the back of his neck, “Aw shucks.”

She smiled at the flowers again, before the expression turned mischievous, “This is perfect, since I have a gift for you too! Close your eyes!”

While he pouted because his idea wasn’t as original as he thought, he instantly complied, trusting her fully. Grinning from ear to ear, she came closer to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, right underneath his scar. His eyes opened, accompanied by a blush and smile.

“I think you won the best gift contest.”

She put a finger to her lips, “I think there is a way you can even the score...” she tapped her lips, and even he could catch the hint. He reached a hand out to caress her cheek, leaning down to kiss her softly. When they pulled apart, they both smiled like the fools in love they were. She tugged on his arm with her free hand, pulling him towards their quarters, “Now it’s my turn to score a point,” she said with an inviting lilt.

He allowed himself to be pulled with a grin, not really minding if he won or lost this particular contest.•

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fic one of the requests I was supposed to fill? No! Is it cute? Hopefully!
> 
> Though I'm slow at writing them, I'm still taking requests at [my tumblr](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/) or through my email. They will be done, even at my snail's pace.


End file.
